Je le jure
by Asilys
Summary: SF OS Sur une femme, une femme que vous connaissez, que vous detestez, mais qui a une bien triste histoire à raconter…


**Titre: **je le jure

**Disclamer;** gnagnagna, tous les personnage sont à l'illustre JKR, et tout…

**Auteur;** MOA!

**Résumé :** SF OS Sur une femme, une femme que vous connaissez, que vous detestez, mais qui a une bien triste histoire à raconter…

* * *

La lune se levait tranquillement, esquisse blanche dans le ciel sans éclats. En fait, ils en avaient, des éclats, je ne parle pas de ce qu'on appelle les étoiles, je ne connais pas de toutes façon, je suis urbaine. La ville étendait ses griffes lumineuse sur tout le ciel, tentant de happé le silence serein de la nuit. Elle a réussi je crois. Me voilà alors, debout devant mon miroir, à me tracasser. Ce n'est pas exactement le mot, je me morfond, je désespère. Comme d'habitude…

Pourquoi? Ah! Vous ne savez pas qui je suis,… non, en fait vous le savez, vous me détestez, vous m'exécrez même… ainsi je ne vous direz pas mon nom.

Une brise vient m'annoncer que la fenêtre est ouverte. Je suis seule, triste réconfort. Je suis seule et sans vêtements, a m'observer devant le miroir, a m'exécrer, moi et ma vie. Je suis comme tout le monde, alors pourquoi personne ne m'aime? Allons voilà que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne peux les empêcher, elles montent, elles montent, et les voilà qui chutent dans un torrents salée.

Regarder cette horrible coupe de cheveux, blondasse et courte, jusqu'à ébrécher. Ce nez trop long, cette peau trop pale. Mes cils se referment un instant, tentant de repoussé le chagrin de ses yeux bleus. Je passe ma main sur le visage, de grosses cernes mauve sont tracé sous mes yeux humides, mes joues sont creuse, me condamnent à une expression bizarre et méprisable. Les paupières lourdes, elles papillonnent. Ma main glisse vers mon coup. Il a une forme étrange. Rire amer. Il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi.

Je me rappelle ses si _doux_ instants au primaire. L'amertume me gagne… le noir se fait dans mon esprit, puis une lumière, une lumière perverse.

Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plait!

Une petite fille en pleures suppliait deux plus grande de lui faire grâce. Les deux brutes ne semblait pas s'émouvoir. Elles prenaient une joie cruelle à entendre leur futur mais habituelle victime geindre. Il avait s'assit le petit bras frêle et pale de la fillette et l'entraînait ailleurs. Elles ricanaient méchamment. Elle l'amenèrent de force dans un coin sombre, et s'adonnèrent à ce qui ressemblait maintenant à un rituel. Elles lui tirèrent les cheveux, si fort, et à chaque jour, elle lui prenait le menton et tiraient, comme si elles voulaient séparée la tête du corps. « Arrête de pleurnicher, tu as encore la tête trop proche du cœur » qu'elles disaient « Tu dois être une dure si tu veux survivre dans la vie » Mais la petite fille n'était pas faite pour être une dure, d'ailleurs elle avait eu une vie exécrable, peut-être a cause de cela, elle était faible. Les seuls effets de cette pratique furent une déformation. À tout jamais elle garda les marque de cette torture. A tout jamais _je_ gardais les marque de cette torture.

Mon regard s'accroche à mon corps, mes mains, squelettique, mes pieds un peu difforme et mes jambes et mes bras frêles et incapables. Je suis une rater. J'ai déjà subit le poids de la maternité, et j'en garde aussi les traces. Mais maintenant, je crois que tout ce que j'aime en moi est bien ce ventre. Mais mains le frôle, il est légèrement bombé, je suis enceinte, et déjà j'affectionne plus que tout au monde ce nouveau petit être, qui sera peut-être mon rayon de soleil dans cette vie terne. Je devrais me battre pour lui. Mon mari ne sera pas content, je n'est pas besoin vraiment de lui dire tout de suite, mais il le découvrira. C'est que, en fait, il n'est pas le père de cette enfant. Quel bonheur pour moi qu'il n'est aucun lien avec cette être infâme! Quel déshonneur pour lui. Je ne l'aime pas, il le sait, même si je fait mon possible pour le cacher. Je n'aime pas non plus cette abomination qu'est l'objet de ma liaison avec mon mari. Même si je m'efforce d'aimer cette brute sans cœur. Je le câline, je le chéri, de tout mon possible, mais il ne sera toujours que ce porc graisseux et enfant gâté. Je déteste tout ce qui m'entoure dans cette vie putride! Je ne veux pas l'aimer et en même temps je veux! Et l'autre, l'autre! qui me nargue de son bonheur évident et de sa force. Cet enfants de parents heureux et chanceux par delà la vie et la mort. Ce souvenir horrible de la joie immense de ma sœur, toujours le meilleure, toujours parfaite, et son fils, que tous pleure! POURQUOI! Pourquoi on pleure sur cette vie heureuse? Pourquoi ne pleure-t-on pas sur moi? On me hais! JE ME HAIS!

Voilà, bien sur, les larmes qui me reviennent. J'en ai mare de pleurer, mais je pleure, je me pleure puisque personne ne le fait pour moi. Mais, Oh, je le jure, je le jure que ce petit qui règne en moi ne sera pas de cette vie là. Non, même s'il portera le nom de mon mari, il ne sera pas comme eux, cette famille, il sera bon, gentil, compatissant. Je le promet!

Non, mon petit Peter Dursley ne sera pas méchant, je le jure.

* * *

Taratata!

Première fic finie!

Alors, vous savez qui est cette mystérieuse femme maintenant! À quel moment vous l'avez découvert? Vous la detestez toujours?

Suis-je seule à compatire pour elle? Elle as une vie plutôt triste je trouve, pauvre, pauvre femme….

…

Une tite review pour la supporter?


End file.
